marvel_comics_ideal_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man RX
Spider-Man RX is a comic book series which featuring Spider-Man, its set in the Marvel RX universe. Story Arcs Powers and Responsibilities (1-3) Story Plot: Max Modell, CEO of Horizon Labs, seeing that the radioactive particle is ready to be testing and start to begins. Than, a spider crawls out and get zapped by the radioactive, Max caught the spider and keep in a box, knowing that spider would bit someone which he fears that spider would turn someone into a monster. Later, a janitor accidentally knocks out the box, causing the spider to escape. The next day, Peter Parker, an young 17-year old high school is so hype of going to Horizon Labs to meet his idol. Than, Peter and his fellow classmates arrives and see the radioactive particle. Than, Peter get bitten by the spider in his leg and begins passes out, he wake ups at home and knowing that he can see without his glasses and has four-pack. Peter returns home after school and knowing that his uncle and aunt aren't home, he begins testing out his powers and creating web shooting to shoot webs. The next day, Peter still wandering of what to due with his powers, find Uncle Ben's body being (a bit) brutal, Peter tells the police captain, George Stacy, who kills his uncle, George said it's was Cletus Kasady, an psychopath. Peter runs off to find Cletus, after finding and about to finish him off, Peter begins to remember what his uncle told him, "with great powers come with great responsibility". So, he web him up and pull down his pants and take him to the police. Knowing that he would uses his powers to help, Peter decides to become Spider-Man. Introducing Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Aunt May Parker, Uncle Ben Parker, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Liz Allen, Miles Morales, Max Modell, Dr. Bella Fishbach, Dr. Grady Scraps, Captain George Stacy, Detective Jean DeWolff, Cletus Kasady Locations: Peter Parker's House, Midtown High, Horizon Labs, Warehouse Villain: Cletus Kasady Death: Uncle Ben Parker Prey vs. Predator (4-6) Story Plot: An week later after the death of his uncle, Peter creating a costume and become Spider-Man where he foiled a bank robbery and start becoming a famous hero and know that he was about to be wait for school, Peter quickly arrives for graduation, while being a bit wait, while that, one of the escape robbers, Mac Gargan vow to seek vengeance on Spider-Man which he was giving a scorpion-like armor suit by the crime boss know as the Gentleman where he uses its to find and kills Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter asks MJ on a date which she agrees. Peter, as Spider-Man, plan to arrives to the date. But, was caught in a battle by the Scorpion, as he try to beaten the Scorpion in some various ways, he was quickly beaten by the Scorpion, who than seek to kills him. But, police officers arrives and point their guns out which Spider-Man gets the bowl of beating the Scorpion and than web him ups. Peter arrives and see MJ, a bit mad at him for being wait, Peter apologies and being wait where MJ start to apologies too. Than, the two start kiss each other. Meanwhile, Gentleman see Mac as a possible member of the "Six". Elsewhere, Max reading the paper about Spider-Man and begins to realize that Spider-Man is the kid who was bitten by the spider. Introducing Characters: Dr. Alistair Smythe, Kenny "Kong" Kong, Sally Arvil, Randy Robertson, Glory Grant, Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Gustav Fires/Gentleman Locations: Peter Parker's House, Queens, Midtown High, Warehouse Villain: Bank Robbers, Scorpion, Gentleman The Spider and the Octopus (7-10) Story Plot: Peter begins his fist day of college at Empire State University where he meet several new kids; Ganke, who quickly befriend with Miles, Felicia Hardy, who Peter become to has a crush on, making MJ jealous, Seymour O'Reilly, who happens to be Flash's cousin who join him in the football team, and Debra Whitman, who become his friendly rival, while he find himself in a love drama between MJ and Felicia, Peter see his science teacher, Dr. Otto Octavuis acting a tiny bit strange. Introducing Characters: Ganke, Felicia Hardy, Seymour O'Reilly, Debra Whitman, Detective Stan Carter, Dr. Otto Octavuis/Dr. Octopus Locations: Peter Parker's House, Empire State University, Horizon Labs, Queens, Gentleman's Lair Villain: Dr. Octopus, Gentleman Survive of the Fittest (11-15) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Billy Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Lizard, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Locations: Villain: Lizard, Kraven the Hunter Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel RX Category:Earth-66166 Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Spider-Man